Lights in Neon Colors
by Imnotdumb
Summary: A year ago, Naruto Namikaze encountered a stranger online, which led her to be ridiculed by her classmates. Now a newbie to another school, she met and fell in love the campus' sweetheart, Sasuke Uchiha. Too bad her her so-called Prince Charming was the stranger all along. (this is a fem!Naru story)
1. Prologue

_Author's note: Hello, guys! This is actually my first time writing a story here, since I've been more of a reader and a closeted writer. I've been working on this story since I was in high school, and I've gone through lots of hell *exaggerating* while writing this. And until now, it's still not finished, and I'm already in college!_

 _Actually, this isn't really a Narusasu story to begin with. The original was once posted on Wattpad, but I had to delete it due to major plot editing. I don't want my readers to get confused, and everything. And Wattpad's been sucking lately. So instead, I changed the names of the characters and posted it here instead (well not permanently, because I have two different folders in my computer, one being the original, and the other the Naruto version)._

 _disclamer: I don't own Naruto, or any brand merchandises written in here._

 _head's up: fem!naru on the loose_

* * *

 _Song for the day : Slow Show - The National_

 **Lights In Neon Colors - Prologue**

"That will be $7.39, miss." Naruto was almost too surprised at the price given to her by the lady behind counter number thirteen. But given by the fact that she had chosen a pregnancy test kit manufactured from Germany, there wasn't anything to complain about. While she dug into her satchel, she kept her ears buried in her headphones, trying to ignore the people who began to gossip about her and the German product she had taken from the hygienic aisle.

She couldn't believe she'd actually waste seven dollars for a pregnancy test kit. It could only be a coincidence that she was late from her due. After all, she's an irregular.

And was there even love in his part? Or their relationship was just another big ball of deceit coming from him?

"Should I wrap this with a paper bag?" The lady spoke up, looking at her in a doubtful manner.

"No. And just keep the change." Her voice nearly broke. It was the last thing she uttered before bursting into tears and walking out of the grocery store, the kit placed securely in her hand. She quickly dashed towards her Beetle which was parked between the grocery shop and the gasoline station, but slowed down her pace when the restroom sign caught her eyes from the distance.

Relieved that no one was there, Naruto locked herself inside the very last stall. She pulled down jeans to her knees and dropped on the surface of the toilet seat. Once she started peeing, she slid down her left hand along with the pregnancy test between her inner thighs and waited for the result.

There were many things that had been questioning inside her head right now, but her mind focused on only one: If she was ever pregnant, would she have the courage to tell her parents that she made a baby with the culprit behind everything?

She hadn't kept any high hopes for this one now, because she knew that the only thing that can predict her possible future was the white stick in her hand.

After finishing up all her liquids, she pulled her hand back and without hesitation, she looked at the marker.

She bit her lip.


	2. Chapter 1

_Song for the day : From the Ritz to the Rubble - Artic Monkeys_

 **Lights in Neon Colors - Chapter one**

| 1 |

 _A year ago..._

Even when she was still in her old school, Naruto's father had always told her about the greatness of what it's to be like in Konoha Preparatory School. Considered as the pioneer for intensive learning, it is an old private school located in the greenly parts of Southern California, where most students from Ivy League schools are known to have begun their journey. As also said in their motto, _disciplinaire s'anime_ , it is the school where you need to impress the teachers if you want to end up spending your adulthood wearing an expensive designer suit, or riding an expensive sports car.

Not only the school is famous for seeding disciplined students, it is also said that they maintain a strict policy of which you are obligated to wear their coded uniforms.

But that was the school's main problem for today's generation. Students, especially the girls, refused to wear their uniforms properly. And that was the first thing that Naruto had noticed when she first entered the large campus. Because they claimed that most of them are having hard time breathing, they tend to leave their blazers behind and their blouses halfway unbuttoned.

Naruto chuckled. She had come to realize her difference among the rest of the students, seeing that she was probably the only one to wear the appropriate uniform. Looking down, she pulled her skirt above her knees in worry that they might think of her as a certified nerd, which she's clearly not.

Dr. Hatake was right; she needed a new environment to fit in, one where people don't portray her as an angry girl.

While she shoved her books into her locker, she felt her left sock slowly coming down to her feet, so she bent down to stretch them back. Suddenly, a pair of Ralph Lauren shoes landed beside her flats and caught her baby blue eyes. She straightened herself again to see the owner, who, at that point, was also placing his books into his locker beside hers. And the moment Naruto locked her eyes with the said person's face, she knew she didn't want to look away anymore.

Nope, it wasn't his bad boy look that got her legs slurry. It was his eyes. Despite the appearance that made the boy look like he hadn't taken a shower, his eyes came stumbling like s supernova black hole in a bright room. They were so black, she couldn't imagine any object much darker than them.

The person had soon noticed Naruto's stare that had been lasting since he came. Annoyed and crept out, he ran his fingers through his messy raven locks and finally turned towards the blonde girl, giving her a full view of his face.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He asked, which he really meant to say, _Bitch, what are you staring at?_

Naruto's eyes widened. Being dead caught by the guy you were staring at is a _complete major suicide_ —well at least that's what she'd read on _How to Survive High School Life_. This was one of the worst situations a teen could get into.

And before she knew it, her legs started trembling and everyone's voice seemed to fade away. And it only got worse when his face displayed a blank expression, which bothered the hell out of her. It was hard to know his thoughts when she couldn't even describe the expression of his face. She needed to get herself out of this mess. She needed an excuse to lure the guy out. This was her first day, and she wasn't going to let something like this happen to her.

Will her lighter help her through this? She slowly shoved her hand inside the pocket of her skirt and reached out to her lighter.

"Barx deck shoes," she suddenly blurted out.

The guy raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Naruto mentally sighed as she retreated from her demonic plan and kept her lighter back in her skirt. "Your shoes. They're Barx deck. You bought that from a Lauren store, right?" She was expecting a response from him like, _Oh yeah, these are Ralph Lauren. How'd you know_? but no words came out of his mouth. Instead, he slung his seemingly empty backpack around his shoulder and rolled his black eyes before walking away.

Embarrassed, she watched him greet his friends from afar. Facing towards her locker, she took out her small mirror from her bag and flashed its reflection towards the guy and his friends, only to find out that all of them were staring at her.

She should've just burnt his pants.

| 2 |

"Okay, people, listen up! Has anyone had a snowball fight before?"

It didn't take a second for most of the students to roll off their tongues and raise their hands above their heads.

"Good, good. Now, has anyone had a snowball fight with paper?" Ms. Holly clasped her hands together. All hands immediately faltered, followed by confused expressions. However deep down, they had a feeling that something exciting was going to happen; something they haven't felt since puberty.

"Okay, class. Since today is the first day of school, we are going to have a snowball fight, but this time, we're going to be using paper."

Suddenly an excited fury of whispers about a snowball fight in California erupted throughout the class.

"Let's just call this an appetizer. I know most of you guys are already familiar of each other, but here's the question: how much do you really know about each other? Okay, what we're gonna need in this game are paper and pen. All you have to do is write down an interesting fact that no one knows about you—and when I say interesting, I really mean interesting—and then find a person who you want to see your paper. When you're finish, crumple your paper, and at the count of three, throw it at your targeted person. When you find a paper near you, pick it up and read it out loud. If you heard your paper being read, raise your hand, so that everyone can know it was yours. Got it?"

 _What the hell am I supposed to write?_ Sasuke thought as he ran his tongue across his lower lip. This is going to be quite...irritating. He thought for a second then wrote:

 _Sasuke Uchiha_

 _1\. I live alone because my father wanted me to become independent at a very young age._

 _2\. I have a batman costume hidden at the very back of my closet, complete with its belted weapons_

 _3\. I'm not fond of people who stick their noses into other people's business._

That ought to be alright. Sasuke never really considered himself to be an interesting person, as he was just a kid who spent most of his life being home-schooled. Also, why have a ridiculous game to start the Monday? This is just something pre-schoolers would do on their occasional leisure hours. Maybe it's because Ms. Holly easily recognized some of the few faces inside the room.

And speaking of new faces—he looked over at the students beside him and spotted the new blonde girl whom he met earlier this morning, still scribbling something on her ripped piece of paper.

 _Naruto Namikaze_

The unaware blonde girl might be a new face to everyone in this school, but for him...

... _yeah_. He had secretly known her for a long time, ever since his father told him about her and her family. She wasn't exactly the kind of woman to strike features among the crowd, he thought. But here he was, well-educated about her entire biography. And besides, what is it about her that attracted his father so much?

Why does his father want him to kill this girl?

After waiting a couple of minutes for everyone to finish, the teacher finally blew her whistle, signaling everyone to throw their crumpled papers.

A flurry of scrunched up papers flew across the classroom, and one of them easily hit Sasuke square on his forehead. Frowning, he mentally kicked himself for being caught off guard. He picked the piece of paper, widened it out, and examined over the surprisingly neat handwriting.

 _Naruto Namikaze_

Even though the snowball fight that was still going on, he looked over and saw her deliberately looking anywhere but in his direction. It was kind of obvious that she knew she had hit him with her snowball.

 _1\. My nickname is Naru_

 _2\. I don't wear watch. I don't think it's really that necessary when I could just check the time on my phone_

 _3\. I like to play with fire. Oh, and I only use one type of pen_

While he read it, he sudden got this idea that would surely kick the living crap out of her dignity. Forget his plans on her for a while; he might as well enjoy toying her while it's still early.

He then smirked and erased the last line of her facts.

One by one, each student read someone else's "interesting" facts, but Sasuke couldn't really careless. He'd been sketching at the back of his notebook for full ten minutes, and he was lucky enough to have a table beside the window. When it was finally his turn, he felt his lips twitch with excitement.

"Naruto Namikaze," the onyx troublemaker started. "One, my nickname is Naru..."

"...Two, I don't use watch. I mean, it's not really that necessary when I can just check the time on my phone. Seems pretty reasonable. Three, I like to play with fire..." Sasuke cleared his throat to add effect, and then tried to act surprised. "...and four, I've seriously fallen in love with Sasuke Uchiha after staring at his beautiful face awhile ago?"

A burst of laughter erupted in the classroom, even Sasuke, who was known being an emotionless bastard, tried to hold his own laughter. Naruto was blushing so hard, a tomato would definitely be her food of the day.

| 3 |

She began regretting coming to school the next day after realizing that she'd spent most of the time being teased around by everyone—and it was all because of that guy. She tried to keep her composure, despite knowing that her temper won't be able to hold back any much longer.

She didn't want to be a laughing stock anymore. It's very tiring. And if she could only grab the nearest person's collar and just burn him with her lighter, she would. But she wouldn't. Not that she couldn't—because she's not that psychotic to behave that way. Who in the right mind would do that?

French class wasn't even that exciting as she thought it would be for her first period. Words and sentences were learned dramatically, but some were the most basic words from her hometown. Listening to the teacher's examples only wasted her entire morning, although he did give her an advantage to fill out the back of her notebook with doodles even she herself couldn't understand.

Ignoring the people's annoying whispers and laughs, she embarrassingly headed towards the cafeteria to get some soup. The thought of slurping a deliciously hot soup was the only thing that could help her throughout the day.

 _...and great_. The line was monstrous. Groaning, Naruto dragged herself at the end of the line, trying (and failing) not to think about how long she'd be standing there, and probably watching all of the precious soup get finished. It really wasn't fair; the day had been completely awful. She could hardly follow along in Chemistry class because her mind was somehow wondering whether the universe is infinite, or not.

Unexpectedly, the dazed girl coughed rather harshly, covering her mouth as quickly as she could.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to," she said to the person in front of her, giving him an apologetic look. And just when she was already halfway into forgetting about him, Sasuke Uchiha appeared in front of her, a small grimace marring his features.

As soon Naruto's eyes met his, something interpreted inside her head that made a throbbing vein pop out of her temple. And before the two of them could let another awkward and eerie silence between them, Naruto suddenly smacked the hell out of Sasuke's face, right in the square, leaving everyone in the cafeteria shocked and mortified, even the lunch lady.

Just when Sasuke's left foot stepped backwards to balance himself, the girl quickly grabbed his collar and shook him aggressively, leaving him to barely process the feeling of her hard knuckles making an impact with his right cheek.

"How could you do that to me? I don't even know you!" She screamed at him. Everyone stared. A number of cellphones flew across the room.

Fully satisfied at his reddish cheek, her fist loosened up, chest inflating up and down as she watched Sasuke raising his hands to the now-bruised cheek, but even with the shadow of his fallen bangs tainting much half of his face, there was it—that slightly lidded twerk at the corner of his lips—the one infuriated Naruto more than any one who could throw her.

"Feisty, aren't we, Miss Namikaze?"

After processing the last four words that came out from his lips, Naruto's eyes widened. "what are you smirking at?" She furiously lunged at him again but unsuccessfully hit him as Sasuke swayed to the side, dodging her fist as if he already knew what was coming before Naruto herself could even think of doing it. "This is for embarrassing me in front of the whole class—" Another unsuccessful punch as another dodge was made again. "—God, you're so annoying!—" Another dodge for yet another punch. "—you think I didn't notice?—" and another. "—When you approached your friends yesterday—" and another. "—your friends gave me a weird look—" and another. "What did I even do to you?—"

Anyone would have noticed Naruto's persistence of knocking the boy out, but there was something that was lacking in her enthsiastic, yet inattentive actions. She realized it only sooner after grasping an understanding that Keith was already holding the wrist she had thrown at him.

"Miss Namikaze!"

The said girl froze on her spot when she heard her name shout behind her.

"You and Mr. Uchiha, in my office, this instant."

| 4 |

"It was nothing special. She just punched me." Sasuke licked his lower lip before his usual nonchalant voice raised. "She also said something about killing me, but I didn't hear the rest of it, because her French accent was too thick."

Madame Tsunade gave him an understanding nod before turning to Naruto, who somehow acted a bit ashamed for what she did. The headmistress decided not to wait for her explanation anymore; this new girl sitting across her was the last kind of student she'd be wanting to roam all over her prestigious school.

Naruto eyed the big-breasted woman sitting behind the large mahogany table. And from the look in her big, bulgy, brown eyes, she had the slightest feeling that she was judging her. And with that, Naruto's already prepared for the worst—to be suspended once again.

"What about you, Miss Namikaze? I want to hear your side of the story," Madame TSunade said softly, but Naruto could easily see the despise in her tone. She was about to say something, when someone knocked on the other side of the door.

"Headmistress, the girl's guardian is already here, and also the school nurse for the ice bag."

Naruto's eyes widened. _Guardian? What guardian?_

"Let him in." Madame Tsunade motioned her assistant with one sway of a hand.

As the door fully opened a pair of Chuck Taylor sneakers stepped foot on the rug.

"Sorry I'm late."

Naruto froze. That voice—she could've sworn the voice was his.

"Ah, Mr. Namikaze, thank you for coming here," Madame Tsunade welcomed the person as she gently stood up from her velvet seat and shook hands with him.

"So what seems to be the problem with my sister?"

Naruto slightly shifted her head to see her brother shaking hands with the Headmistress. She grumpily leaned her back against the chair, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Thanks," Sasuke told the school nurse as he took the ice bag from her hand and gently pressed it on her right cheek where he was mostly bruised. The platinum blonde nurse sneakily slid a small piece of paper inside Sasuke's collar before excusing herself to the headmistress and walking away.

 _Call me._

Sasuke almost laughed. Maybe he'd give it to Suigetsu instead. He was about to crumple the torn piece of paper into his pocket when his sharp eyes caught Naruto already losing her coolness.

"I am so sorry about my sister," Kyuubi, Naruto's older brother, said in his most sincere voice. "I had to come here quickly when I heard she was sent to the principal's office. I promise, it won't happen. Ever again."

The headmistress sighed, her red polished fingernails massaging her forehead. "As much as I'd like to let this pass, I'm afraid I have to give your sister a detention for harassing Mr. Uchiha."

"But mademoiselle," Naruto insisted. "He humiliated me in front of the class."

Madame Tsunade then swept her gaze to the other one. "Is this true, Uchiha? Were you bullying her?"

"That's a lie." Sasuke wore a convincing shocked look. "I could never do that to my fellow students. I was once bullied back in middle school. I don't think I want to repeat that action."

Naruto never moved even one muscle in her lips, as she was overwhelmed by everything around her. But nevertheless, she stayed strong in her chair; there is no way that she'll apologize to the person beside her. After all, he was the one who started this mess.

And so, she folded her elbow on the side of the chair and rested her chin on top of her palm.

"Fine," the headmistress said. "Since no one wants to tell the truth, I might as well give the both of you detention. Now, Miss Namikaze, would it be the best if you apologize to Mr. Uchiha here before this issue could heighten up?"

Kyuubi sighed as stood beside his sister. As much as he loved Naruto, being her guardian is drastically stressful. "Allez, Naruto, finissons ce," ( _C'mon, Naruto, so we can end this soon_ ) he whispered in her ear, hoping that she was listening to him. "Je dois revenir à mon examen." ( _I have to get back to my test_.)

"But he was the one who started it!" She cried, almost to the point of tearing up. She gripped on the armchair tightened so hard, the curved designs were already printed all over the pale palm of her hands. "Please, headmistress, don't listen to this guy! He's just manipulating you—"

A hand landed on her shoulder just before she could finish her sentence. "My sister's sorry," Kyuubi said to the headmistress. Naruto felt her knuckles numbing.

She shouldn't have stared at this Sasuke Uchiha if she had known this would happen to her.

| e n d |

 _AN:_ So yeah, that's the first chapter, everyone. I apologize if there are some flaws. It's not easy to change the original characters' names and descriptions into something Naruto-esque. So if you read something that's not supposed to be in there, just wave it away. I'll edit them when I get the time.

Also, there's a part here in the story that's inspired by another fanfic here! It's Snowball Fight by Killthislove, and it's a Sasusaku story. So you check that out, lovelies!


	3. Chapter 2

Song of the day : Mason Jar - Smallpools

 **Lights in Neon Colors - Chapter two**

| 1 |

"Surely this must be destiny."

The girl with the light blonde hair turned over her shoulder to see the annoying 6'0 dark-eyed lad.

She glared at him, as if wanting him to stay away from her for at least ten meters, before turning back to her front. Meeting him again was what she'd been dreading for. They'd been the talk of the school since the paper throwing issue, and having her name mentioned in everywhere she went to was not part of her plan. If there is someone who'd rather fail Chemistry test than have the spotlight, it would be most likely her.

"Okay, I know you're mad at me, and I'm really sorry for that." She heard him say, but she chose to ignore him. A little later, it suddenly occurred to her that it had been already fifteen minutes since she went to fall in line, and yet the line hadn't shown any signs of movements at all. Naruto wasn't the patient type. Even Sasuke could notice the microscopic amount of irritation that hid behind her blank expression.

"Guys don't like it when girls frown, so lighten up, will you?" He said.

"Please, don't talk to me."

"Why?"

Naruto glanced at him one more time. "After humiliating me in class with, _I'm Naruto, and I'm madly in love with Sasuke Uchiha_ , and sending me to the principal's office, making everyone think that it's my fault, how else am I going to react to you?"

"I just wanted to tell you to at least smile. It's already been two days since that incident. You got detention, I got detention. When are you ever going to let that go?"

"I'll let it go when you die."

"Wow, so feisty."

Although it lasted short, their conversation gave him the opportunity to fully look at her. Now that he was able to see her much closer, he realized that she wasn't average-looking after all. She was an effortlessly attractive Parisian girl, even with a pair of birthmarks that resemble faint whiskers.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. It was moments like this when he would actually feel quite disappointed. He couldn't look at this girl the way he's supposed to anymore, because he knows she isn't anything like her outer features.

She didn't even hesitate to show her chest to a stranger she met on the Internet.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, the dark-haired and the blonde, to their relief, finally reached the front. Sasuke grabbed the lid of the pot and poured himself some remaining soup that was almost finished.

Naruto gasped. Chicken soup was the only reason why she fell in line. And now that she was finally going to get it, some bastard was going to steal it from her—"hey! That's my soup."

Sasuke begrudgingly looked at her, but after noticing a little bit of tiredness manifesting her bright blue eyes, he gave up a small inch of his pride. "Here, whiskers," he said, handing her the bowl of soup.

Naruto's stare hardened. There aren't a lot of things she doesn't like, but this guy's attitude was slowly getting into the list. _Having the nerves to make fun of my birthmarks_. Without wasting any second, she grabbed the bowl from his tray, and then headed to find a table. She didn't want to waste any more of her time with him.

Her smile was almost visible to everyone's eyes when she saw an old friend sitting along with some nice looking people across the side of the room. Gripping hard onto her tray, she made her way towards the table with a hopeless smile that was clinging desperately.

"Ino," she said as sat and placed her own tray on the table. "Euh, je n'ai jamais pensé que je vous vois ici. Quelle coïncidence fou, hein?" ( _Um, I never thought I'd see you here. What a crazy coincidence, huh_?)

She received no answer. When she finally looked up at them, six pairs of eyes were fixated on her with such intensity she couldn't imagine, as if she was something that came out differently.

"That seat's taken," Ino finally uttered words, but not what Naruto was expecting to hear.

Naruto smiled, sweeping away the vagueness that was slowly crawling into her skin. "Oh, okay, then we can just move closer so we could—"

"She meant you can't sit with us," the mousse-haired boy that sat beside Ino told her. Then to Ino, he asked, "You know this crazy chick?"

Sasuke, who still hadn't moved from his place, watched the table in silence. Suddenly, something vibrated against his leg. He sought out for his phone inside the pockets of his pants and exited the cafeteria to answer the endless ringing of his friend.

"What?"

" _I've got some good news, Brah_ ," Suigetsu shouted with joy on the other line.

"What?"

" _I'm transferring to KonoQha Prep! Mom and dad agreed to let me_." Faint noises of what sounded to be like an earthquake and a woman speaking in a speaker can be heard in the background. It was only a matter of time when Sasuke realized that the dope had just arrived in the airport. He rolled his eyes at his tone. "Where will you live if you're here now?"

" _Oh, it's not 'if' anymore, my Brah. I'll be packing my stuff in your penthouse as soon as I get there. Aren't you happy about that? Now we can do everything together forever!_ "

Forever.

Forever.

 _Forever_.

 _You're kidding me._

| 2 |

After shoving her thick US History book inside her locker, Naruto bit her lip as she recalled what happened just awhile ago. How could she even be that desperate to think that someone would take notice of her? Even Ino was not in the mood to talk to her. The anger that was solidifying under her pit was diminishing away, and the feeling of sadness was replacing it.

Brushing away her emotions, she took her Calculus book and opened the page where the bookmark was clipped into. She will not let her social problems overwhelm her; she's got other important things to take in, such as her grades.

Just awhile ago she was the recipient of the teacher's anger, just because she could not answer the "simplest" question. As far as her humiliation could reach, Naruto was not planning to let it reach the heavens. Being sent to the headmistress was already a warning to her. She didn't want to be labeled as that "Ditzy Chick" anymore. She had so much potential to prove them, like acing the test with easiness and then rubbing her test scores on her teachers' faces.

But after reading a couple of pages, wrinkles were starting to draw in the middle of her forehead, in a realization that it was impossible to rub her test papers across her teachers' faces.

"You think you're cool now just because you're the new class president?"

Naruto slightly tilted her head to her right to see three girls yelling at a freshman redhead. She could see the her in the verge of breaking down, because her round glasses were sweating down bullets. Naruto have heard of these girls before; The Stacies, they say. They were like the Charlie's Angels of Monte Vista, only meaner, nastier, and they have no fighting skills.

She continued to watch the scene as they threw the poor redhead's books and jumped over them repeatedly while laughing hysterically. Why wasn't the girl doing anything? Shouldn't she be fighting them back?

"That's for telling the headmistress about us, snitch," the Asian Stacy said.

Naruto sighed and continued to study her notes beside her locker. There was a part of her that she wanted to help the girl out, but if she did that, it would just make the girl even more dependent. Besides, there're more important things to consider and focus on. Like her Calculus test.

"C'mon, girls, enough with the bullying."

Turning to her right, she glanced at a tall brunette stranger coming towards the scene.

"Have some pity to the girl," he said as he grabbed the redhead's hand and helped her with her fallen books. Naruto stood at the distance as she interestingly watched the scene in front of her. She was admittedly impressed at the dark-haired for having the guts to stand up for the victim.

Black Stacy emitted a loud snort. "And who are you supposed to be, a police-wannabe, or something?" She said, only to receive an equal gesture.

"No, I'm the school's owner's son. So if you don't want this day to be your last in school, you might want to scurry back to your classrooms."

That ought to scare enough the Stacies, because within seconds, they were out to the nearest corner. Clipping her book in her armpit, Naruto rushed off towards the two students and helped them pick up the other scattered belongings.

"You were watching us," the stranger told her. "Why didn't you help her?"

The blonde shrugged. "I want to see if she'll—" she inclined towards the redhead, "—be able to fight off against them."

"Well she can't," the stranger retorted back.

"Everyone can. Some just chose not to because they're cowards."

The redhead remained silent, aware of the argument about her, and that was her chance to slip away. Noticing the her immediate departure, the stranger let out a fart sigh. "I didn't even get a thank you. So, blondie, what's your name?"

Naruto bit her lower lip and turned to the girl once more, this time, recognizing him from head to toe. Aside from those hard rock band members she often sees on MTV, it was actually her first time seeing a dude with long hair. The stranger also possessed a pair of ebony eyes, and _those two gigantic eye bags... what has this guy been doing?_

His details seemed to be reminding her of a certain someone.

"Naruto."

"Hi, Naruto. I'm Itachi."

| 3 |

"Colgate or Crest?" Suigetsu said as he leveled the two opposing brands at both sides of his head.

"I don't know. I don't care." It was the umpteenth time Sasuke had to say that. He had to leave school to help his friend unpack his things for almost an hour, and yet they still haven't gotten halfway the luggage.

"So your parents let you stay with me?" He asked. "What did you say to them?"

"Dude, it's Konoha. My grandpa's alma mater. How can they say no? They're pretty much convinced. So anyway, what's it like being in California? Sweet? Comfortable? Hot chicks coming around?"

Sasuke collapsed down the sofa. "I don't know. I still dig hometown, and if you mean by hot chicks, you mean those orange-tanned mummies at the beach, then yeah."

"Can't wait to go to the beach. It's only once in a lifetime to see women in bikinis." Suigetsu grinned. "So, did you see Naruto Namikaze in school?

"She's far prettier in person," Sasuke said, remembering their first encounter. "I still can't believe she'd be the stupid type of girl who'd show her chest to strangers."

"And by mean, strangers, you mean _us_ ," Suigetsu corrected him. "But let's not get into that anymore. Can we just kill her already, so we can go back to New York?"

"We will, but not right now. It's still out of the question. You know I can't end someone's life without knowing why."

"And your dad still hasn't said any explanation on why a random sixteen-year-old should die? Not even hints?"

Sasuke shook his head. Truth to be told, it bothered him a lot. Normally his father would explain to him informations regarding the backgrounds of his assignments, but in this case, his explanation was simply, " _I just want either her or her brother gone. That's all_."

And now that's something Sasuke Uchiha can't do. It's against everything he stands for.

"Well care to show me the Naruto Namikaze?"

Regarding his question, Sasuke beckoned at his room. "Second drawer of my study table."

Suigetsu tossed his hair gel. Dashing over to his buddy's surprisingly neat room, he reached the wooden table and took out a creamy white folder.

"I almost forgot what she looks like," he said, adorning the softness of the bed. He stared at the picture that was tightly pinned at the upper right hand corner of the folder. The leather jacket he wore just a while ago was thrown aside the carpeted floor, as he claimed that he had felt hot since the second he stepped out of the airport.

"She's far prettier when she flirts in front of the webcam. But then again, it's her whiskers that keeps my dick up. Hey Sasuke, you know what should do? Make her your girlfriend. So when you earn her trust, she'll tell you what she knows between your fathers. Then maybe you'll finally have a reason."

Sasuke plainly nodded before sitting on his small office chair and opening his laptop. "Fortunately, I was able to hack the school's surveillance cameras," he said as he typed his password swiftly. "We can actually see where she is at this very moment."

 _85747228._ Seconds later, a background of the blonde girl from _Grand Theft Auto V_ filled the entire screen, followed by the small icons.

"And how will that help us?" Suigetsu said, straightening up again to look at the computer. The screen had then been replaced by another window, in which this time, it was filled with small moving pictures that seemed to take place in different areas of the school.

"Is that the cafeteria?" He asked, pointing at the third box. "No one's eating right now."

"It's already two in the afternoon. When's the last time you checked your watch?"

"Hey, I didn't eat, okay? Oh, and this is the girls restroom." A suspicious, yet playful look rested on Suigetsu's face. "Does that prove you're not gay after all?"

"Shut up, asshole." Sasuke couldn't prevent the blush forming on both cheeks. A thought of strangling his friend in the closet was leaving him pressured.

But it wasn't long enough for Suigetsu to fool around, because just as he was about to let out another stream of laughter, one of the cameras in front of him caught his attention.

"Brah, look." He pointed again. It was the fifth corridor at the second floor, and it showed three pretty ladies shoving a red-haired girl. At the very corner of the camera was another person, and Sasuke easily recognized the person, probably because of how bright the hair looked.

"Naruto Namikaze," he said.

"What's happening there?" Suigetsu said.

Sasuke didn't answer him, because his attention was focused solely on the camera. Soon after a long-haired dude came into the shot. There was something familiar about the guy's features, but the pixel was too blurry for him to be recognized, and Sasuke had to squint his eyes.

When Naruto finally walked up towards the two people, the mysterious person's face was shown in the camera, having Suigetsu's perky violet eyes widen in bewilderment.

"Brah." He nudged Sasuke, who still can't seem to figure the dude's features, mainly because of his eyesight that was beginning to lose its sharpness after those countless hours of playing online computer games and watching Netflix.

"Is that Itachi?"

| e n d |

 _Author's note:_

 _Chapter 2, DONE._

 _Oh my god, you guys have no idea how hard it is to turn this story into a Naruto fanfic! I had to redo Itachi's physical description, because his character was originally a girl in the original story._

 _Oh, and about those three Stacies..I was actually planning to turn them into Zaku, Kin, and...what's the other guy's name again? But then I got lazy...and I'm also not sure if Zaku, Kin, and the other guy fit perfectly for the three stacies' role. So if you guys have any character suggestions, feel free to comment down :) Remember, the three stacies are like the mean girls of the story, but they're like side characters, so yeah.._

 _dont forget to review, guys!_


End file.
